Counting on Strings of Hope
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What if one of Olivia and Elliot's worst enemy's came back to get them? Who is it? What do they want? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

1**Please review! You guys rock! I hope you like this new story. (Finger crossed) :) Eli doesn't exist in this one.**

"Bella, honey, you need to get up." Olivia said stroking her daughter's back. Her four year old daughter looked at her like she was speaking French. "Where are we going?" Bella asked yawning. Olivia chuckled. "We're going to grandma's house, Daddy and I have to go to work. Grandma is going to take you to school." Olivia said. Bella shot out of her bed.

Bella was a total Grandma's girl. They did everything together. The only rule Elliot had was that one of his other kids stay there too. Olivia didn't object. She still remembered the things Bernie told Kathleen when she had broken into a house.

Pretty soon, Bella was dressed and ready to go. Olivia smiled as she put on her backpack. "Hey Mom, we're ready." Dickie said groggily from the doorway. "Dickie!" Bella yelled running to her brother. "Hey Bella!" Dickie smiled quietly yelling. She picked her up and she rested on his shoulder.

Dickie and Bella had a special connection. Ever since Bella was born, Dickie became more protective of his family. He was more strict with Bella than Elliot or herself were sometimes. Bella was Dickie's buddy. Dickie was, well as Bella put it, her Barbie buddy. Bella skipped over baby dolls and onto Barbies.

Dickie said he didn't mind. He'd pretend to be Ken and be the guy that had cooties. He also played house with Bella. Bella was very strict when it came to her games. She had everything a certain way. If you didn't follow it, you got a spanking. Seriously!

One night, Elliot came home from helping Fin move. Bella went up behind him and spanked him saying "You're late Mister!" Elliot burst out laughing which made Bella mad at him. She plugged his nose. "Hey!" Elliot said in a voice that sounded like a mix of Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny. Bella couldn't help but smile at her father.

Olivia came to when Dickie spoke. "Mom, you ready?" "Yeah, let's go." Olivia smiled at him. They walked downstairs. Elliot and Lizzie were waiting by the door. Lizzie smiled when she saw Bella. "Hey Bells." She whispered.

Bella brought her head up to smile at her sister. Bella gave her a fist bump. "Yeah!" Bella said in the cutest voice ever. "Hey princess." Elliot greeted smiling widely. He still couldn't believe this perfect little girl was his and Olivia's.

Dickie handed Bella over to Elliot. Bella kissed his nose. "Hey Daddy." She said playing with his tie. Elliot kissed her forehead and looked at his family. "Everyone ready?" He asked. "Yep." Olivia said grabbing her phone off the counter.

They all walked out to the SUV. Elliot strapped Bella into her car seat. Bella still wasn't big enough to legally be using a seatbelt alone. Lizzie tucked the blanket around Bella and kissed her head. Elliot got up to the driver's side and pulled out of the drive way.

They pulled up to his mother's house ten minutes later. Olivia got her daughter out of her car seat and carried her into the house with the kids and Elliot behind her. "Hey guys." Bernie said as they came in.

"Hey Mom." Elliot smiled kissing her cheek. Once Bella was on the floor, she was in Bernie's arms. "Hey Sweetie!" "Hi Grandma." Bella smiled. "Well, we should get going." Elliot said. He didn't want to leave, but he had a job to do. "Okay, say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy." Bernie said setting down Bella.

Bella ran over to Olivia and gave her a hug. "Bye Mommy, love you." She said. "Love you too, babe. We'll be back after school." Olivia said kissing her daughter on the lips. Bella repeated the cycle with Elliot. "Now, don't get into any trouble. I don't want to spank your butt for getting into the hospital again." Bella said sternly with her hands on her hips.

Elliot tried not to laugh out loud at his daughter. She was so funny sometimes. "Okay, I promise that if I get into the hospital you can spank me." He said chuckling. He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I mean it Mister!" Bella said. Elliot couldn't help it. He bent over laughing. Bella left the room hugging her mother again and joining her siblings in the living room.

Olivia was laughing at him laughing at Bella. Elliot's face was red from lack of oxygen. "We need to go so you can get some air." Olivia chuckled. "Bye Bernie." "Bye Liv, bye Elliot." Bernie said smiling. "Bye." Elliot managed to wheeze out.

Elliot got into the driver's seat again and started out towards the station. "Our daughter is going to kill you from laughter someday." Olivia smirked. "I know. Where'd she learn that stuff anyway? We don't talk like that, do we?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, our daughter spends half of her time with your mother. Your mother talks like that. You just didn't find it funny because it wasn't our daughter." Olivia said. Elliot took her hand. "We made a pretty great daughter." Elliot smiled. "I know." Olivia smiled back.

She loved being a mother. He loved that he could give that to her. Little did they know that their daughter was in serious danger.

**Please review! Love you all!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Hey to all of you! I love that you review just to say Hi. It's so sweet!**

"What do we have?" Elliot asked squatting down by the body. "A broken nose, slit at the throat. No prints, no DNA. The girl in the next room has a slit throat and a broken arm." Warner said coming out of the other room. "Woah!" Olivia said under her breath.

"That's what I said." Warner said. "Hey guys, neighbor said that a little girl lived here." One of the techs said. "We didn't find a little girl." Elliot said. "The perp took her." Olivia said looking at him.

"Here's a picture. This has got to be her." Warner said handing them the photo. The girl in the picture was around 6. She had brown eyes and black hair. "She's just a baby." Olivia said looking at the picture.

Elliot sat at his desk exhausted. Cragen said no one was leaving until they found the little girl. They found out her name was Darla Truen. Elliot looked across his desk to look at something other than the case file he read seven times.

Olivia was typing away on her computer. Her eyes were half closed. Elliot smiled at her. Olivia caught a glimpse of it and smiled too. After a couple of minutes, Olivia heard a little voice call her name.

She smiled and turned around to find her four year old daughter standing there with Dickie. She was holding his hand. When she saw her mother looking at her, she smiled. Bella let go of Dickie's hand and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mommy!" Bella squealed cuddling into her mother's embrace. "Hey baby. I missed you today." Olivia smiled kissing her daughter's head. She brushed her brown locks out of her face to look at her baby blues.

"I missed you too." Bella sighed contently. Dickie came over and sat at his father's vacant desk. "Where's Dad?" He asked. "He went to go get more coffee." Olivia said still cuddling with Bella and typing one handed.

Elliot came out of the break room just then. He smiled when he saw part of his family at his desk. "Hey Dickie." Elliot smiled messing up his hair. "Dad!" Dickie whined trying to put it back in place. Olivia chuckled and kissed her daughter's head putting her down.

Elliot scooped her up. She shrieked with laughter. "Daddy!" Bella smiled once she was held steadily in her father's arms. "Hey Bella. Look! I was good. I didn't get into the hospital." Elliot smirked.

"I made you be more careful. Spankings are for naughty people. You didn't want one." Bella said playing with his tie again. Olivia chuckled from her chair. "Do you like Daddy's tie?" She asked. "Yeah, it should be pink though." Bella said.

"I agree." Dickie chuckled. Elliot kissed his daughter's forehead. "Bella?" A voice called. Bella broke out in a grin so wide it reached her ears. She looked around Elliot to find Cragen. "Grandpa!" She yelled.

Elliot put her down. She ran to Cragen who picked her up. "Hey Bee." Cragen smiled kissing her cheek. "Guess what?" Bella asked. "What?" Cragen asked interested. "Daddy doesn't need a spanking." Bella said.

Olivia and Dickie broke out in laughter. Cragen chuckled. Elliot smiled as his face turned red in embarassment. Cragen took Dickie and Bella into his office to spend time in there. Cragen had his own thing for them. For Bella, it was stuffed animals. For Dickie, it was an iPad.

After about an hour, they came back out. Bella and Dickie hugged and kissed their parents and were about to leave. Olivia put her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Remember, listen to your brother." She said.

"Yes Mommy." Bella smiled. "Oh Bella Boop!" Someone said behind Bella. Bella smiled showing all of her teeth. She turned around and ran. "MUNCHIE!" She squealed. John picked her up to where she could pretend she was a plane. He brought her down to rest on his side.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Munch asked. "Good, you?" Bella asked. "I'm doing great now." Munch smiled. Fin came up to them. Bella gave him a high five. "Hey Bells." He said. "Hey Fin!" She smiled. "Can she stay, please? We promise to watch her." Munch pleaded with Elliot and Olivia.

"Sorry guys, but she has school tomorrow. She needs to get to bed." Elliot laughed. Dickie took his sister. "Besides, she has scheduled me down for twenty minutes of Barbie time." Dickie smiled and left with a waving Bella.

"You have to call us next time she is here." Fin demanded. "Okay Fin. Next time she's here, I will call you." Olivia chuckled. "Good!" Fin said. They all got back to work. The next morning around nine, Elliot and Olivia were heading to Melinda's office for the evidence for the D.A.

"Anything new pop up?" Olivia asked. "Well, I guess you could call it new." Melinda said. "What do you mean by that?" Elliot asked. "Well, I found something new to your crime scene. I figured out what your murder weapon is. It just happens to be half a century old." Melinda said.

"Our perp is using a knife that old?" Olivia asked. "It's the only kind of knife that matches the cuts on your victims' throats. The knife has a hook at the end that's supposed to snag and then tug on the target's skin. I'd say an old hunting knife." Melinda said.

Olivia's phone started ringing. "I'll be back." Olivia said. She went into the hall to take it. "Hey. Fin told me Dickie and Bella dropped by the presinct." Melinda said. "Yeah, they were still in the city. Bella wanted to see Don, Munch, Fin, Olivia, and I." Elliot smiled.

He loved his daughter. No matter how much she embarassed him. No matter how stubborn she was. She was his little blue eyed, brown haired princess. Had a heart of gold. She was little Ms. Smarty-Pants when she proved Elliot wrong.

His daughter lit up his day. He'd be lost without his little girl. She was the only one willing to help play tricks on her Mommy. The one that liked pizza for breakfast. The one that made her Daddy wear his feety pajamas with her and Olivia on Friday night for a movie.

She was the one that jumped on him to wake up. Her smile was one of a thousand words. She was always the center of attention. You couldn't help but love her. Everytime she sneezed with that high pitched squeak. Everytime she laughed, you could hear it throughtout the house.

Just then, Olivia staggered in. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks had tears stains on them. "Liv, honey? What happened?" Elliot asked worried. He held onto her hips to support her. "It's... that was... it's-" Olivia stuttered tearing up againg.

"Olivia what is it?" Melinda asked stepping forward. "It was the school. The teacher didn't get there in time." Olivia whispered. "Baby, what happened?" Elliot asked tearing up himself. "A guy came out of a van. He threw something at the ground. He t-took Bella." Olivia cried when her voice broke at the end.

Elliot pulled her into his chest. "C'mon, let's go find her." Elliot said. His own voice cracked. Elliot and Olivia hurried into the squadroom. "Tell me we have something!" Elliot shouted at Cragen.

"Elliot, calm down. We'll find her." Cragen said. "Calm down? Calm down! Cragen, she's my daughter. You expect me to calm down." Elliot boomed. "Elliot, we know who has her." Cragen said.

"Who?" Olivia asked. "Look for yourself." Cragen said handing them a paper. A picture of a bullet was on there along with the perp's face. "No!" Olivia gasped. "It can't be him. He died." Elliot said.

"That's what we thought. He had a lot of work down. He killed that couple we found yesterday. We found his prints a the female's arm. Melinda was able to lift the print off the skin." Cragen explained.

"He has my little girl." Elliot snarled crumpling up the paper. "That's what he left. The bullet that was supposed to kill him. He threw that at the teacher to send us a message."

**Please review! New Chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

"Gitano!" Elliot snarled. "How'd did he do this?!" "Elliot, we're already getting the suppena on his phone and credit cards. We'll get him." Cragen said leaving. Olivia felt her heart fall under the weight of everything.

She let her tears fall. She gripped the neclace that held her daughter's picture inside. She looked at Elliot. He looked at her with tears in his own eyes. He pulled her into his chest. Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist.

"El?" Olivia whispered. "Yeah honey?" Elliot asked his voice cracking. "I want our baby." Olivia whimpered holding him tighter. "Me too, Liv. Me too." Elliot whispered kissing her head.

"Hey guys, you may want to hear this." Fin said from the doorway. Elliot and Olivia ran out to the squadroom straightening themselves out. Almost everyone was out on an assignment. Fin led them over to their desks.

Cragen pressed the number two button on Elliot's phone. "They're here." Cragen said. Their was static over the speaker, then a deep chuckle. "Detectives! Remember me?" Gitano's voice rang over the phone.

"Gitano." Olivia whispered. "I bet you guys really hate me right now. I mean, I heard last time I came around, you two were seperated as partners. Then, when you got back together you two got hitched. Heard you had a daughter. She's real stubborn. Quite a set of lungs." Gitano chuckled.

"What do you want?" Elliot yelled. "I want lots of things. Mostly, I want you to suffer. Since you're around your partner all day, your daughter was the next best thing. She really does look like you two. Wasn't hard to find her. She's the only girl playing cops and robbers." Gitano said.

"I want to talk to her." Olivia said suddenly leaning over the desk. "I was pretty sure you would ask that." Gitano said. There was a loud bang. Static was ringing while he went to give the phone to Bella.

Olivia found it hard to breathe. Her baby was with a rapist and murder. She had no clue of where she was. _I'm coming Bella _was all she thought. She swiped away the new tears with her hand.

Elliot felt his blood boiling. It was pumping through his system so fast he was sure he was sky rocketing in blood pressure. He wanted his daughter. With him, in the room, safe. Her telling him to be safe. Her smiled lighting up the room. Not somewhere that could have walls made of cement.

"Hello?" Her little voice came through the speaker. She sniffled and whimpered. "Baby?" Olivia said. "Mommy!" Bella said relieved. "Yeah, baby. It's me. Honey, are you okay?" Olivia asked. "My arm hurts. I wanna go home." Bella whimpered.

"We know you do honey." Elliot said. "Hey Daddy!" Bella said. "Hey princess. We're going to come and get you soon, okay?" Elliot said. "The man said you were'nt coming though. He said we were going somewhere." Bella said.

"Where baby? Where'd he say you'd go?" Olivia asked breaking down. "I don't know. He just said we were leaving the country. He hurt my arm." Bella said. "We'll get him honey. We're coming to get you. Do you know where you are?" Elliot asked.

"Hey, give me the phone! That's my daddy!" Bella yelled. "Bye." Gitano laughed. The line went dead. "No, no, NO!" Olivia screamed at the phone. Elliot wrapped his arms around her when her knees gave out. He held her on the floor while she cried.

He let his own tears fall. Olivia started trembling in his arms. He sat down, leaning against his desk, and pulled Olivia into his lap. She gripped his shirt in her fists. Elliot leaned his head against hers and rocked.

Olivia let him hold her. Her only baby was anywhere going somewhere else at anytime. She couldn't have a family because of the job. She couldn't have Elliot because of the job. She got Elliot, but the job was taking her little girl away.

Cragen came out of his office. "We got a location on the call. We have the swatt team going there right now. We're all going." He said. They all piled into Cragen's SUV. They drove through the city.

When they arrived at the warehouse, the swat team was pulling in behind them. There was a truck parked out front. The warehouse was spray painted with broken windows. Olivia teared up again.

It was was the middle of November. Bella must be freezing. Olivia was shivering in the vehicle. _That could just be because I'm freaking out here!_ Olivia thought. They all got out of the SUV.

Just then, Elliot's phone rang. He frowned and put it on speaker. "Hello?" He said. "You made it." The menacing voice of Gitano came through his phone. "Your daughter has been expecting you."

"Just spare her the trauma. Come out here. You've caused enough trouble." Elliot said. "Oh, I'd love to, but you see. I'm not there. Your daughter is though. See, while I was under the radar I learned a few things about explosives. Your daughter has about five minutes." Gitano said hanging up.

"Let's go!" Elliot yelled. "No, we're letting the swatt do this. They know where to look. They have everything to find her. When they come out with her, she'll go straight to you." Cragen said.

Elliot scowled at Cragen as he walked away. Fin and Munch followed. Olivia wrapped her arm around his torso. She didn't look away from the building as the bomb squad hurried in. The swatf went in behind them to get their daughter.

They took in the heat scanners. They took in crowbars. Cragen talked to the swat's captain. Fin and Munch were helping hand out tools for the teams. Time was running out. Elliot wanted to run in there and grab his daughter.

Olivia counted in her head the seconds that ticked by. The minutes that went by. "C'mon." She whispered. Elliot held her tighter. Elliot's phone rang again. He looked at the caller id and answered. "Three, two, one." Gitano said.

The third floor of the building blew. The two floors above it collasped onto the two floors below. In a moment, the building was a pile of wood and fire. Elliot dropped his phone. "No!" Olivia and Elliot yelled at the same time.

Olivia took off towards the building with Elliot close behind her. Members of the swat team started pulling them back. Olivia's knees buckled as she let herself go. She fell on her knees and let the tears fall.

She watched as Elliot kept running. Kicking and punching the swat team as they tried to pull him back. Olivia slowly stood up. "Elliot!" She yelled. Her voice cracked in the middle of the word.

That's when Elliot stopped running. Stopped fighting. He turned around. Olivia saw the tears in his eyes as they pooled over onto his cheeks. They stood there a moment looking at each other.

Olivia weakly whispered "Elliot." again. He started walking towards her. She did the same. Once they reached each other, they both fell on their knees and into each other's embrace. They cried together.

Cragen watched the pile of what used to be the building burn. His granddaughter was in there. He let his tears fall as well. He'd miss the smile that spread across her face when she saw him. He'd never forget when he held her for the first time at the hospital.

Fin wiped his eyes every few seconds. He'd miss Bella's attitude. She never let anything get in her way. Not even her father. He remembered the time when she was demanding ice cream. When Elliot didn't give it to her, she asked Fin. She used her puppy dog face and that sweet voice that made you ache to give her what she wanted. Fin ended up getting yelled at by Elliot, but kissed on the cheek by Bella.

Munch took off his sunglasses and watched the roaring fire. He'd miss his little Bella Boop. She'd always show Munch different ways to pick on Elliot and Olivia. She's the one that told him that one day he'd find a wife who didn't end up becoming an ex. Her drawings were all over his desk.

Elliot and Olivia hid their faces in each other's shoulders. The little girl they raised for 4 years was in the pile of wood. The daughter that made them closer than ever. She didn't deserve this.

They remembered everything. From the time, Olivia found out she was pregnant to the time Bella went to school for her first day. The first time they felt her move, her first breath, the first time she crawled, walked, spoke. Everything.

When Olivia felt hands go to her waist pulling her up she held Elliot tighter. "No." She said. She didn't turn to look at him. "C'mon. You guys need to get up. We still have to find Gitano." Cragen said.

Elliot sat down and pulled Olivia into his lap. They both looked up at him with tear stained faces. "We'll get him, but we're not leaving yet." Elliot said. Olivia put her face in his neck. Elliot rocked again letting more tears fall. They landed in Olivia's hands where her own were.

**Please review! I know you guys don't like that Bella died. Calm down, you'll find out why I did it this way later in the story. All of you, including Olivia and Elliot, will be happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! SVUElandLivForever has already guessed what will happen. I'm happy to say she/he is right. So, I hope they're happy!**

Olivia and Elliot walked into their house. "Hey guys, do you have... where's Bella?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah, she wasn't at the school. Where's my Barbie buddy?" Dickie asked holding up a Barbie doll.

Olivia teared up. "Mom? What happened?" Lizzie asked worried. "Bella... Bella-" Olivia tried to say it, but she couldn't. She let her tears fall. Elliot wrapped his arms around her. His own tears fell.

This alarmed both Dickie and Lizzie. They had never seen their father cry. Elliot looked at his kids. "Bella... she was kidnapped. The man... perp left her in a building... it blew up." Elliot whispered.

"No." Lizzie whispered. "That can't happen. She's supposed to grow up." Dickie mumbled to himself. Lizzie let her tears fall as did Dickie. They both hugged Elliot and Olivia. All trembling from sadness.

That night, they all ate close to nothing watching Bella's favorite movie. It was the movie Six Days Seven Nights with Harrison Ford. Bella really like him. Maureen and Kathleen came over so that they could be told in person. They decided to stay that night at the house.

Elliot checked on his kids before going to his room. When he got there, Olivia wasn't. "Liv?" He called into the bathroom. He went back down the hall, planning on going downstairs until he heard a muffled whimper.

He turned around and opened Bella's door. Olivia was sitting on Bella's bed holding Bella's favorite stuffed animal. Olivia wiped her eyes, held the animal up to her face, inhaled her daughter's scent, and held it to her chest. She looked out the window at the full moon.

"Liv?" Elliot croaked out closing the door behind him. Olivia jumped from being startled. "Yeah?" She asked. Elliot sat behind her on the bed so she was in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her neck. "I miss her too, Liv."

"El, I want our baby back." Olivia whispered letting more tears fall. "I do too. Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Elliot asked his wife. Olivia leaned back into him and nodded. Elliot slid off his shoes and manuvered them both under the covers of the twin size bed.

Olivia faced him. The moon reflected off of her tears. The same was for him. Olivia kissed his chest and nuzzled into it as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too. So much." Elliot said kissing her forehead. They fell asleep with the stuffed animal in between them.

The next morning, Cragen agreed to let them work only if they did paperwork. He wanted them to stay home. Today was going to be hard enough without dealing with the grieving detectives. They would be too distracted to go into the field. Cragen sighed as he watched them hurry through their paperwork. They didn't want to think about what happened.

Just then, Munch's phone rang. "Dective Munch SVU." He said. "Well, it looks like I've got the wrong number. Oh well." Gitano said. Munch hit the speaker button on his phone so Fin, Olivia, and Elliot could hear it. "Hey, I'm sorry about your guys' little friend. Too bad, huh? She was such a smart girl. Such a shame." Gitano chuckled.

"What do you want? You already murdered my daughter." Elliot yelled, forcing back the emotion that bubbled up when he said that. "Oh, I just thought I'd call and check in. My condolences by the way. I bet you loved her very much." Gitano said in a fake sympathy voice.

"We'll find you." Olivia snarled. "Oh, I have no doubt about that. It'll just take you guys another time. How's it feel knowing that you've let the same guy escape three times?" Gitano asked. "I know you'll find me eventually. Doesn't mean it will be tomorrow, or next week. Heck, it could take you years to find me. You guys won't give up though. That I'm sure of." Gitano spat before hanging up.

"Call came from Jersey. I recall that he has a house there." John said looking up the address. "Here it is. Let's go." The four loaded up into Fin's car and headed to Jersey. They pulled up to the house and got out. Elliot's blood was boiling as he got closer to the front door with Olivia while Munch and Fin went to the back.

Elliot kicked in the front door and went inside holding up his gun. Olivia followed him in. Munch and Fin went upstairs to check out the place. "Clear!" Olivia yelled to Elliot. "Clear here too." Elliot said walking to her.

"He hasn't been gone long. The bottle of beer is still cold." Elliot pointed out. "Elliot, look at this." Olivia called to him from the corner of the room. Elliot went over and was surprised.

Gitano had pictures of Bella plastered on his wall. Some of them were even with him or Olivia. In all of them, Bella was smiling so big you swore it hurt her face muscles. Elliot recognized one that he took last week. Elliot and Bella were walking around a car dealership parking lot. Bella had pointed out a baby blue mustang that she liked.

Elliot teared up at the sight. He looked at Olivia to find her crying as well. He pulled her into a hug. Munch and Fin came over to see the pictures. Gitano even had pictures of them with Bella.

When they got back to the presinct, Cragen ordered Olivia and Elliot to go home. They didn't argue. Cragen said if they got anything they would call. They both walked into the house and agreed to do one thing. Watch something Bella liked. She had a whole shelf of her favorite movies.

After changing into the matching footy pajamas they had that matched Bella's, they sat down to watch The Nanny with Fran Drescher. It was Bella's favorite TV show. Olivia cuddled up to Elliot under the huge blanket that he put over them. He wrapped his arm around her back and rested his head on top of hers.

After a couple of episodes, Dickie and Lizzie came home from school. They dropped their bookbags on the floor and huddled under the blanket with Olivia and Elliot. "Do we have to go to Mom's tonight?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, you do. You guys only see her every other weekend. She misses you. Maureen called and said that her and Kathleen were already there." Elliot said. "Fine. Dickie, come on let's go get ready." Lizzie groaned.

"Okay, do you guys mind if I take one of Bella's stuffed animals with me? It smells like her." Dickie asked. "No, we don't mind. We actually borrowed one of them last night. Take anyone you want Dickie." Olivia said ruffling his hair. "Thanks Mom." Dickie said kissing her cheek and going upstairs with his sister.

Elliot kissed Olivia's other cheek and nuzzled his nose into it. "That was nice of you." Elliot whispered. "It was understanding of me. Just inhaling the scent of her relaxed me. Her and Dickie were extremely close. I understand." Olivia whispered back.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot said. He let a few tears fall as did Olivia. "She was only four." Elliot choked out. "I know. It just makes it that much harder." Olivia whimpered. Elliot pulled her closer so she was on his lap.

Dickie and Lizzie came down the stairs a few minutes later with their dufflebags. Olivia could tell that they had both been crying. "Come here guys." Olivia said holding out her arms. They both went to her and fell into her embrace. Elliot and her cried with them.

"I'm going to call Mom. I don't really feel like driving like this." Dickie said leaving the room. Lizzie crawled back under the covers. Olivia looked over at the dufflebags on the floor. She smiled a little when she saw a Barbie and a stuffed bear sticking out of one of them.

Dickie crawled back under the covers after making the call. They waited until Kathy got there. Instead of coming in, she honked her horn three times signaling that she was there. "I swear. We could have a hurricane and she wouldn't step inside this house." Dickie huffed under his breath.

"See you guys Sunday night." Elliot said kissing his kids on the head. They smiled and waved goodbye before leaving. Elliot looked down at Olivia to find her looking at a photo on the bookshelf. They took it during the summer.

_"Bella, I know it's hot. After this, we'll go get supper and if you're good we'll get ice cream." Elliot said straining out her dress. Her eyes popped out of her little head. She turned around. "People, let's get this show on the road. I got a bowl of ice cream with my name on it." Bella shouted running towards Olivia._

_"Bribing her with ice cream again, El? You really spoil her." Olivia smirked kissing her daughter's head. "Yeah, she knows which card to play. You know I can't say no to that face." Elliot said kissing his daughter's cheek._

_"Really? So, when she comes home with a boy what are you-" Olivia started. "No!" Elliot said loudly making the word sound longer than it actually is. Olivia laughed at him. _

"Do you remember that day?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, you bribed our daughter with her weakness. Ice cream." Olivia said. "You had to bribe her with fried chicken just to wear the dress." Elliot chuckled. "It was good chicken." Olivia smiled.

"It was. I believe we got 3 plates of wings. Then, we had to go to Dairy Queen to get her blizzard." Elliot said. "I'm really going to miss that." Olivia sighed. "Me too, Liv. Me too." Elliot sighed with her.

**Please review! You all have been great. You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! You guys are great! Some of your comments are making me laugh.**

Olivia woke up the next morning to find an empty bed. She heard the toilet flushing in their bathroom. Olivia sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She started playing with the neclace that had Bella's picture inside.

Elliot came out a moment later. "Hey." He said standing in the doorway. Olivia turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Hey." Olivia said groggily. Elliot got back into the bed and pulled Olivia in between his legs. He kissed her as she rubbed his leg. "You going to open it?" Elliot asked pulling away from her neck and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged feeling Elliot's head move with her shoulder. She sighed and pulled his arms around her. "What did you want to do today?" Olivia asked. "How about we go talk to Warner? She said that she has good news for us." Elliot said. "How can she have good news? Our daughter is on her table." Olivia said letting a few tears fall.

Elliot let some fall also at the sight of his wife breaking down. He missed his daughter terribly. He basically asked the same question to Melinda when she said that. The only good news is that their daughter would be alive. Elliot wasn't counting on that.

"I know baby, I asked her the same thing. She just said it was good news. So, let's go." Elliot said lifting Olivia up with him. "I don't want to see our daughter that way El." Olivia whispered. "Well, we'll call her and tell her to meet us outside of her office. That way we won't see her." Elliot said kissing her.

"Okay." Olivia whispered and got ready. Since they weren't doing any work she decided to throw on something comfy. She picked out her black sweatpants and a t-shirt. Apparently, Elliot thinking the same thing.

They pulled up to Melinda's office and walked in. They waited outside in the hallway waiting for her. Elliot had his arm around Olivia and his head rested on hers. "What could she have to tell us?" Olivia asked. "I don't know." Elliot said getting irritated himself with the fact that the 'good news' was about his dead daughter.

Melinda walked out of her office to find Elliot and Olivia on the benches. "Hey guys." She said quietly. They both looked at her. "Hey." They both said. "What's with the good news?" Olivia asked. "Well, I want to ask a few questions to make sure." Melinda said taking a seat on the bench across from them.

"How tall was Bella?" She asked. "About 40 inches." Elliot said. "Did she have any cavities?" Melinda asked. Olivia furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "No." Olivia said. Melinda smiled then. "Well then, you guys have extremely good news." Melinda said.

"What is it?" Elliot asked. "The girl on my table is 45 inches and has 3 cavities. It's not Bella. I'm running this girl's prints through the system. She was dead long before the bomb went off." Melinda said.

Olivia and Elliot smiled widely. Olivia's eyes started to water. "You're serious right now?" Olivia asked. "Yes Olivia, Bella is not in there on my table." Melinda smiled. "We gotta go back to the presinct. This is going to top priority." Elliot said taking Olivia with him down the hall. "Thanks!" Elliot yelled to Melinda front door.

Elliot and Olivia ran into the squadroom and into Cragen's office. "What are you two doing here? I told you guys to stay home." Cragen yelled. "We know. Bella's alive." Olivia said smiling. "What?!" Cragen asked.

"Bella is alive, as in living. The girl on Warner's table is too big to be Bella. She's alive." Elliot yelled smiling. "Okay, this is our first concern now. Go wait for a call from him. He's called you almost everyday. We'll get every cop car in the city to go anywhere. That way if he's still in the city, we can get him right away." Cragen said picking up his phone.

Olivia and Elliot went back to their desks and told Fin and Munch about Bella. Fin raised up his hands and said thank you. Munch stood up and cheered as loud as he could. After a while of cheering, he sat down trying to get his voice back.

After an hour, Elliot's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and hit the speaker button. The squadroom was dead silent. "Gitano." Elliot snarled. "Stabler, hello. How are you doing today? I bet you missed that smiling little four year old of yours." Gitano said. "What do you want now?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, me. I want you dead along with your partner. You guys were basically the end of me. Well, look at me now." Gitano laughed. "You killed my daughter isn't that enough?" Elliot snarled. "Never." Gitano laughed before hanging up.

"He's at Bellevue. Go get him. "I'll call the hospital to tell them to lock down and to expect you." Cragen yelled. Elliot and Olivia ran into the hospital. They searched every nook and cranny on the first three floors.

Olivia ran up the stairs with Elliot on her heals. They burst into the hallway looking frantically into each room. Elliot heard a yelp from the room across the hall. He walked in to find Olivia kneeing Gitano in the back while he laid on his stomach.

"Don't mess with a mother cop. We hunt you down." Olivia growled. Munch and Fin ran up to them. "Go find Bella! We got him." Fin said pushing them out of the room. Olivia ran after Elliot. They went up every floor until they reached the roof.

"Bella?!" Elliot called. "Bella, baby, are you up here?" Olivia yelled. They heard a soft moan. They rounded the corner to find Bella sleeping against the wall. Her hands were tucked into the pockets of her sweatshirt. Her one arm was in a cast. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Bella!" Olivia and Elliot sighed as they went to her. Her little eyes opened. She smiled. "Mommy!" Bella said getting up and running to Olivia. Olivia picked her up and hugged her while crying. Elliot was crying too as he hugged both of them.

Bella took her head out of Olivia's neck to see her father. She put her little hand on his cheek. "Hey Daddy." She smiled. "Hey Bella." Elliot whispered while more tears fell. "Why are you guys crying?" Bella asked sadly.

"We're just happy to see you. It's been a couple of days. You have no idea how worried we were." Olivia said leaning her forehead against her daughter's. "Do I have to go back to that man? He was hurt my arm and smelled like the white stuff Daddy eats." Bella said.

"Onions?" Elliot asked smiling. "No princess, that man did a very bad thing. We never wanted you to go with him. You know that, right?" Elliot asked. "Yeah, I know. He said you wouldn't come for me because you didn't love me anymore." Bella said looking down.

"Hey, we've loved you every minute since the one when you were born. We will never stop loving you. Don't let anybody tell you different." Olivia said. Bella looked up at them with a smile. "I love you too." Bella said nuzzling her head into Olivia's chest.

When she lifted her head back up, she kissed Elliot's nose. "Can we go home now?" She asked. Elliot and Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, we can go home. There's some people that want to see you first." Elliot said kissing her forehead.

Olivia and Elliot walked through the hospital. Bella had her arms wrapped around Olivia's neck. She watched her father follow and watch her. When they got outside, one voice was heard. "Bella Boop!" Munch yelled running towards them.

Bella snapped up and smiled. "Munchie!" She screamed reaching towards him. Munch lifted her out of Olivia's arms and kissed her head. She put both of her hands on his cheeks. "Munchie." She repeated softly this time.

"How are you, my little munchkin?" Munch asked. "I'm tired. I miss my Barbie buddy." She said looking at her parents. "We're going to see them later." Elliot smiled. "Bella!" Fin yelled joining them.

"Finny!" Bella smiled being taken into his arms. "Hey Bella, I missed that smile of yours. Guess what I brought for you." Fin said. "A puppy?" Bella asked excitedly. "No, sorry Bella. Reach into my jacket pocket." Fin chuckled. Bella reached into his pocket.

She squealed with happiness as she pulled out a small cup of schwans ice cream. Bella kissed him on the cheek. She pulled off the cover and started licking the cover. Elliot laughed taking his daughter. "C'mon, ice cream monster. Some more people want to see you." Elliot smiled.

"Bye guys." Bella waved to Fin and Munch as Olivia and Elliot took her towards their car. Olivia got in the back with Bella and Elliot drove. Elliot watched every so often as Olivia would smile down at Bella. Bella soon fell asleep. Olivia kissed Bella's head and looked up to catch Elliot staring through the rearview mirror.

"What are you looking at?" Olivia asked. "The two beautiful ladies in my backseat. They're the best view anyone could find in this city." Elliot smirked. Olivia blushed. "I love you El." She smiled. "I love you too Liv. I have for 15 years now. It's not going to change anytime soon." Elliot said.

They reached the station. Elliot carried a sleeping Bella. Olivia rubbed Bella's back to wake her up in the elevator. When they got off the elevator and walked into the squadroom, everyone that worked there was looking at them with smiles.

Bella looked at everyone with wide eyes. Then she spotted someone she knew. "Grandpa!" Bella yelled running to him. He picked her up and hugged her. "Hey Bella." He whispered.

**Please review! Another chapter coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Bella was passed to everyone, even people she didn't know. She ended up in Elliot's arms, coloring on his desk calender. "Hey Daddy, I drew a puppy." Bella smiled, pointing to the picture. "You did. It's beautiful." Elliot smiled kissing her head.

Olivia came up then and squatted down. "Hey Bella, some more people want to see you at home. Why don't you go say goodbye to Grandpa while Daddy and I go do something?" Olivia smiled at her daughter. "Okay." She yawned.

Bella jumped off of Elliot's lap and was picked up by Cragen. He carried her back over to Tucker who was there to congratulate them on finding Gitano and Bella. Elliot watched as Bella smiled and hugged Tucker before going back to Cragen.

"What do we have to do?" Elliot asked. "Gitano will only talk to us. If he confesses, Bella doesn't have to testify. It's the only way." Olivia whispered. "Okay, let's get this over with and take our daughter home." Elliot smiled kissing her forehead. "Yeah." She smiled back.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the interrogation room. Gitano was cuffed to the table smiling as if he just won the lottery. He was being sent away for life if he didn't get the needle. They still had all the charges from before he 'died'.

"So, when did you find out your little twerp wasn't dead?" Gitano seethed. "When did you start stalking us and our daughter?" Olivia asked. "Didn't even answer my question. That's fine. Uh, a couple of months after I was shot I found out you two split. A couple of months later, I found out you came back from where ever you were." Gitano said.

"Your wedding anouncement was in the paper. It wasn't long before I found out you two were expecting. I've followed you ever since Bella was maybe a couple of days old. She's a sweet girl. She talks about you two a lot. She also talks about a guy named Barbie buddy, but she could just be making stuff up. You know how kids are." Gitano smirked.

"She's better than most adults I meet." Elliot said. "Oh, like me. Yeah, because anyone that kidnaps your daughter is horrible, right?" Gitano asked. "Yeah, basically." Elliot said. "Your daughter is a very suspicious person. When I found her on the playground playing cops and robbers, she asked for an ID. It wasn't hard getting a fake badge. She came with me after seeing the badge. Then, that teacher had to yell at me." Gitano said.

"Your daughter started running. I had to drag her to the van and handcuff her to the bench in back." Gitano smirked. Just then, Cragen opened the door. Bella walked in with a yellow pad of paper and a pen. She threw them on the table with a bang. "You write it down!" Bella snapped.

She turned to her parents. "Can we go home now?" Bella asked. Elliot laughed and picked her. "Yes, we can." He said. Cragen entered the room as they left. "Hey Mommy?" Bella asked as they walked outside to the car.

"Yes baby?" Olivia asked. "When we get home, can we watch Harry Ford?" Bella asked as Elliot buckled her in. Elliot chuckled. "Yes Bella, we can watch Harry Ford." Olivia smiled buckling herself in.

Elliot got into the driver's seat. "You guys ready?" Elliot asked looking from Olivia to Bellla. "You know it." Bella said with a hint of sassiness. Olivia chuckled. Elliot just smiled. "Okay then."

They drove the thirty minutes to their house. Olivia woke up Bella and held her hand as Elliot held her other one. They walked up to the house and walked in. Inside, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Bernie were there with balloons and food.

Bella smiled and ran to Bernie first. "Grandma!" Bella squealed as Bernie picked her up. "Hey Bella! I missed you so much." Bernie said. "I missed you too." Bella said. Bernie put Bella down. Bella looked around at her sisters and brother. "Barbie buddy!" Bella screamed tackling Dickie onto the floor from his squatting position.

Dickie laughed. "Hey Bells. You have no idea how much I missed you." Dickie said hugging her. "Me too." Bella whispered hugging his neck. She went to Lizzie next, then Kathleen, then Maureen.

"Okay, before she does anything, Bella is getting a bath a new change of clothes." Olivia said picking up Bella. "Fine." Everyone moaned. Bella blew a kiss to all of them as her parents took her upstairs for her bath.

Once her bath was done, Elliot carried her in her towel to her room. "Can I wear my Ice Age footie pajamas?" Bella asked pulling them out of her drawer. "Yes, you can." Elliot smiled helping her into them. "Mommy and Daddy will join you." Olivia said coming in with her own yellow footie pajamas.

Elliot chuckled. "I guess I should go change." Elliot smiled. "I guess you should. By the way, your mom had to leave. She said something about cleaning the basement." Olivia said. "Yeah, she's probably going home to paint. That's fine. We'll just watch Harry Ford without her." Elliot chuckled holding Bella's hips.

Bella smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs." Elliot said kissing Bella's head. Olivia picked up Bella and took her downstairs. All of the kids were wearing their footie pajamas. Olivia laughed putting Bella down. Bella went straight for the pizza.

Elliot came down in his navy blue footie pajamas. He smiled when everyone was wearing the same thing. He sat on the couch next to Olivia. Bella was sitting on Olivia's lap eating a slice of pizza with her mother.

Elliot grabbed a slice and started eating. When everyone was done eating, Bella grabbed Six Days Seven Nights and gave it to Dickie to put in. Dickie put it in while Bella snuggled in between her parents on the couch. Dickie sat back in one of the two bean bag chairs. Lizzie was in the other one. Maureen and Kathleen were in the two person recliner.

When the movie ended, all of the kids were sleeping. Olivia picked up Bella as Elliot got up to help her. They let the kids sleep in the living room. Olivia carried Bella into their room and tucked her in before climbing in herself. Elliot scooted in next to Bella. He got up on his elbow to kiss Olivia goodnight.

For the first night in three days, everyone got a good night's rest. Olivia woke up to find Bella snuggling into her. She smiled and kissed Bella before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Bella stirred missing the warmth of her mother. She rolled over to snuggle into Elliot. Elliot opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Bella. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and went back to sleep.

Olivia came back in and smiled. She couldn't help it. She took a picture of it on her phone. The little bell dinged when the picture was taken. Elliot moaned. "Liv." Elliot whined. "It's too cute." Olivia said.

"Well then, get in the bed to make it cuter. We have the next week off. Come back to bed." Elliot said opening his eyes. Olivia got back into the bed and kissed him before cuddling up to him and their daughter to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! Shout outs to SVUElandLivForever, svugirl4eva, and Amanda4Meloni. All of you are awesome for reviewing basically everything I have written. Love you all!**

Bella woke up to find that she was trapped between her parents. She smiled and kissed both of her parents' foreheads. She managed to climb over Olivia without waking her up. She went into her room to change into the clothes she missed so much.

She walked into her room. The bottom part of the wall was a tan; the top half was a light purple. The border that separated them was a darker shade of purple. Bella pulled off her footie pajamas and went to a drawer at her dresser.

She pulled out a pair of pink leopard shorts, a white t-shirt that had a 53 on it, and grabbed her brown boots from the corner. She put them on and went to her doorway. She looked both ways making sure her parents were still asleep.

When she heard Elliot snore loudly, she chuckled. She went down the stairs and into the living room. She smiled when she saw all of her siblings were up and watching Spongebob. They all changed as well.

The thing with their house was that the furnace only ran at night. According to Elliot, it saved money. The only problem with it was that you were sweating in the morning from pajamas that were supposed to keep you warm.

Dickie was the first one to see her. He smiled. "Hey Bella." He said with his morning voice. "Hey Dickie." Bella smiled as she joined him on the beanbag chair. Lizzie was laying on her stomach next to them. Maureen and Kathleen were still in the recliner.

Elliot woke up and panicked. Bella wasn't there. He shook Olivia gently. "Elliot, you just told me to go to sleep. I did, now you wake me up. What is it?" Olivia groaned not opening her eyes. "Where'd Bella go?" Elliot asked. Olivia's eyes shot open and she sat up fast hitting Elliot's head with hers. "Ow!" Elliot yelped.

Olivia massaged her head where it took the hit from her husband's. "Sorry." Olivia said. "It's fine, now, Bella?" Elliot asked. "I don't know. She was here ten minutes ago." Olivia said. Just then, Elliot's phone beeped.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief reading it. "What is it?" Olivia asked changing. "She's downstairs with the rest of the kids. They're watching Spongebob." Elliot chuckled getting up to change.

Olivia and Elliot walked downstairs hand in hand. They smiled walking into the living room. "Well, good morning everyone!" Elliot smiled. All of his kids jumped at his sudden presence. Elliot chuckled. "Morning." They all said.

"Mommy, we're making breakfast!" Bella said. "You are!" Olivia smiled. "We put rolls in the oven. We figured might as well give Bella her favorite type of food. Which is about anything with cinnamon on it." Kathleen laughed.

Bella smiled at her and looked back to the TV. She cuddled into Dickie. He adjusted his arm around her and smiled down at her. Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch to watch cartoons with their kids.

After breakfast, the kids had to go back to their mother's since it was still her time. Bella decided she wanted to make cookies. Elliot and Olivia went along with it anyway. They figured out why soon enough. Once the dough was made, Bella started eating it out of the bowl.

"How about you and Mommy go play while I do dishes?" Elliot said lifting his daughter off the counter. "Elliot, I can do the dishes." Olivia said. "I know, but I'm going to. That way I don't have to cook dinner." Elliot smirked. "Ah, that's your game." Olivia chuckled. "Mommy c'mon! I want to play connect four." Bella said pulling on her mother's hand.

"You better go Liv. Connect four requires you to actually be in the same room as the game." Elliot smiled. Olivia chuckled picking up her daughter. "C'mon baby, let's go play. Daddy is being goofy." Olivia smiled. "I thought he was crazy." Bella said confused.

Elliot's jaw dropped. He looked at Olivia. "Bella, where did you hear that?" Elliot asked. "I-" Bella started. "We don't need to tell you." Olivia interrupted. "Hey, you just interrupted our daughter. Apoligize and let her speak." Elliot smirked. Olivia let out a breath while smiling.

"Sorry Bella. Daddy is just being suspicious." Olivia said. "I thought he knew he was crazy." Bella said. Olivia laughed and Elliot's jaw dropped again. "You are going to get it later." Elliot smirked. He grabbed Bella. "You're getting it now." Elliot snarled playfully.

He tipped Bella upside down and tickled her. She squealed with laughter. "Daddy! That tickles. Mommy help!" Bella yelled in laughter. Olivia started laughing. "El, put our daughter down." She chuckled.

"She called me crazy!" Elliot defended. "Who cares?" Olivia laughed. "You are crazy!" Bella smiled. "Who told you that?" Elliot asked flipping Bella up so she could see things normally. "Mommy did." Bella smiled.

"Oh, you're getting it now." Elliot smiled putting down Bella. Elliot grabbed Olivia's wrists. "Elliot!" Olivia shrieked as he laid her on the floor still holding onto her wrists. He took both of them in one hand and tickled her ribs. Olivia laughed so hard she was crying. "Bella, get Daddy!" Olivia chuckled.

Bella went around Elliot to see what she could do to help her mommy. She lined up her shot and kicked Elliot right where it hurt the most. Elliot let go of Olivia as Bella ran off. He started breathing in and out hoping that the pain in his crotch would go away.

"At least we know she knows how to defend herself." Olivia chuckled rubbing Elliot's shoulder. Elliot glared at her. "You think this is funny!" He spat. "A little bit honey. I know how to make it better though." Olivia smiled seductively. Elliot's throat went dry. He loved it when she said stuff like that.

"Can you do it now?" Elliot asked. "I'll make it better tonight. Our daughter does not need a preview of how she came into this world." Olivia smiled helping Elliot up. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Bella yelled running into the kitchen. "What baby?" Olivia smiled squatting down to meet her daughter face to face.

"Indiana is on!" Bella smiled. Olivia got Bella kind of hooked on Harrison Ford. Olivia's favorite movie of his was the third one of the Indiana movies. Olivia had a little crush on Harrison. "Oooh, which one?!" Olivia asked excitedly.

"The one with his father." Bella said. "Oh great!" Elliot said sarcastically. "Hey! No sarcastic comments!" Olivia snapped pointing her finger at him. "Yes ma'am." Elliot said with a mock salute. "Do you want to feel better tonight?" Olivia asked crossing her arms on her chest.

Elliot pulled her to him and kissed her. "Oh yeah." Elliot whispered. "Ew!" Bella squealed. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned to her daughter and picked her up. "C'mon, we're missing Harry Ford time." Olivia said going into the other room.

Elliot chuckled. When they were just working together and not dating, he had no idea that Olivia had a crush on Harrison Ford. After being married to her for almost 8 years, he thought she was just a little obsessed.

Elliot finished the dishes thirty minutes later, he went into the living room to join his wife and daughter. When he walked in, he smiled. Olivia was laying asleep on the couch with Bella laying on her. He sat on the end of the couch, lifting Olivia's feet up to rest on his lap.

Elliot grabbed the book on the side table and opened it. Olivia and him looked at this probably twelve times the day they found out Bella 'died'. It was one of the many scrapbooks Lizzie made. This one, inparticular, was the first year of Bella's life. His favorite picture was the one where they were in there living room.

Elliot was sitting on the floor with Olivia in between his legs. Bella was sitting in her lap. They were all looking at the camera. He remembered that day. It was the day Bella said her first word. Mommy! Olivia was so happy she was tearing up.

He heard a light moan to his left. He looked over and saw Olivia move her head. She opened her eyes and saw him. "Hey." Olivia croaked out. Elliot chuckled at her. "Shut up." Olivia groaned smiling. "What are you doing?"

"I was just looking at this." Elliot smiled holding up the scrapbook and pointing to the picture. "I remember that day. That was my second favorite day that year." Olivia smiled. "What was your first?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrow. "The day she was born." Olivia said rubbing Bella's back.

Bella stirred but then cuddled in closer to her mother sighing contently. "I liked that day too." Elliot smiled. He closed the book and set it back down. Olivia situated Bella and sat up with Elliot's help. Olivia cradled Bella in her lap. Bella's feet draped into her father's lap.

"Hey El?" Olivia asked turning to him. "Yeah?" Elliot asked kissing her. She smiled. "I think we should retire from SVU. I love working there. It gave me you and a family, but... it almost took our daughter away. I don't want that to happen again." Olivia said.

"I don't either. That was way too scarey. I was actually going to ask you if we could do that tonight." Elliot said. "Really?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, I love working with you, but I also love our daughter. I didn't like the feeling of her being somewhere I didn't know or... dead." Elliot choked out the word. Olivia rubbed his thigh.

"I didn't either. We could hand in our papers next week when we go back in. Then, we should probably find new jobs so that we can keep our house." Olivia chuckled. Elliot's eyes opened wide. "Does that mean?" Elliot asked. "Yes El, if they're hiring, I can work at Victoria's Secret." Olivia laughed.

"Yes, that means you get discounts. That means more outfits for you. Which means more outfits for me to look at you in. Yes!" Elliot said. Olivia laughed. Bella stirred in her mother's arms and opened her eyes.

"Hey baby!" Olivia smiled. "Hey there princess!" Elliot cooed. Bella yawned and smiled. "Hey." She said quietly. "I heard something about Victoria's Secret. Is Mommy going to work there now?" Bella asked looking at her father. Elliot held a finger to his lips. Olivia turned to him. He moved his finger up his face as if it was something normal people do.

"What have you been telling her?" Olivia asked. "Daddy said that you should work at Victoria's Secret. He said it would make you happy." Bella said snuggling into Olivia. Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot. "Oh yeah? It would make _me_ happy." Olivia asked. "Well, me being happy should make you happy. All you have to do is the math." Elliot shrugged innocently.

Olivia laughed. "We're going to need to go shopping soon." Olivia smiled. "Why?" Elliot asked confused. "Well, if I work there. We're going to probably be doing a lot of... football. If we do a lot of that, we are going to need a lot of gear. Unless, you want another one of these around." Olivia smiled gesturing to Bella.

"You're serious! You want another little us." Elliot said. "Yeah, why not? Who knows? Maybe we'll get a boy this time. Plus, we should start thinking about it since I'm already pregnant." Olivia smiled. Elliot smiled, kissed Olivia, then Bella, ran out of the house, and down the block. "Daddy's crazy." Bella laughed. "Yeah, I know. Bella, I know." Olivia smiled.

THE END

**Please review! Love you all! Did you guys watch the Hawaii Five 0 tonight? Sonya from SVU was on their as Steve's mother. She was awesome! Watch it!**


End file.
